Digimon History
by LGDA2TF
Summary: En lo más profundo de la oscuridad, existió aquel que deseó iniciar el Apocalipsis, el final de los días. Desde el inicio sabía de la profecía de los siete ángeles que tocarían las trompetas del Juicio, dando inicio a sus ambiciones más retorcidas. Aquel ser oscuro sonrió maliciosamente, mientras buscaba la forma de apresurar el Día de las Revelaciones.
1. Prologo

**Digimon History**

_**Prologo**_

El ciclo de la vida y la muerte se llevaba a cabo sin mayores dificultades en el Digital World. La Ciudad del Inicio fue el lugar destinado para que nuevos digimon nacieran, cuya función sería llenar el vacío de sus predecesores; estarían seguros en sus cunas de madera, finamente talladas, rodeados por cubos gigantes de felpa, los cuales mostraron dibujos emotivos de la propia infancia: estrellas, conejos, barcos, juguetes; en esencia, cualquier cosa que pudiera asociarse con una caricatura para niños.

El niñero, encargado del bienestar de los digimon recién nacidos, hacia su rutina diaria. Elecmon llegaba de su viaje al río con una gran cantidad de pescado, envuelto en una red, para alimentar a todas esas bocas que clamaban por comida.

_Esto es tan relajante. Desde que los niños Elegidos acabaron con la oscuridad que representaba MaloMyotismon, el DigiMundo se ha recuperado sin mayores dificultades. Y como la vida sigue, también la llegada de los bebes._ Cada vez que pensaba en ello, no dejaba de esbozar una gran sonrisa en su rostro, era el mejor oficio en el cual hubiera podido encargarse; amaba a los bebes, incluso, de ser necesario, daría su vida sin pensárselo dos veces.

Aun era muy de mañana.

El cielo debía mostrarse azul y vigoroso, con nubes claras y delgadas.

_¿Qué es esto?_

Con preocupación observó un nuevo matiz en este, un rojo producto de grandes columnas de llamas que se alzaban al horizonte, acompañadas por humo negro y espeso; justamente donde estaban los bebes, cuyos llantos podrían escucharse en todo el Digital World. Eso fue motivo suficiente para echar a correr, olvidándose de su pesca, en dirección del problema. Algo grande y malo los estaba atacando, podía sentirlo en los huesos y, cada paso que daba, tan cerca del peligro, la desesperación se hacía cada vez más fuerte; una sensación desagradable que le decía que no podía hacer nada en ese lugar, que diera marcha atrás y corriera, pero cómo iba a hacer eso, fue algo inconcebible para él.

Elecmon, el digimon que se le vio confiado el resguardo del futuro del Digital World, no tenía opción de darse marcha atrás.

Al llegar sintió un nudo en su garganta, la vista que producía tal empaledecimiento en su rostro fue una digna de pesadilla. Un dragón que parecía venir del averno, de escamas duras y filosas como el acero, rojas; cuchillas en sus manos que formaban sus garras, dos enormes alas agrietadas en su espalda, una cola que terminaba en un gran arpón y su rostro, perteneciente a la de una bestia del Infierno, babeando ácido por las comisuras de su boca, exhibiendo aquellos dientes de depredador perfecto; añadiendo al aspecto dos cuencas negras donde reposaban sus ojos de reptil, de color rojo como la sangre recién derramada.

La devastación era increíble.

La ciudad del Inicio no era más que un campo infernal, consumido todo por las llamas.

"¡Maldito!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras le lanzaba un electrochoque, el más fuerte que hubiera podido producir en ese momento, aunque debió admitir que fue un intento vano; la diferencia de poderes era abismal, por lo que observaba debía tratarse de un digimon de Mega Nivel, eso como mínimo. Palideció su rostro apenas le reconoció como el demonio de las leyendas, aquel monstruo cuya existencia era capaz de exterminar a todo el Digital World; el símbolo del peligro en su pecho no le deba otra suposición acerca de sus orígenes.

No porque el ataque hubiera llamado su atención sino por su ser insaciable de caos y destrucción, el gran dragón demoníaco centró su atención en el pequeño digimon.

Elecmon vio a los ojos de la muerte y con una gran llamarada, todo su mundo se oscureció.

Y en las profundidades del mundo digital, se escuchó el rugido de la gran Bestia, quien proclamó convertir en cenizas a todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. Una crisis se estaba generando a niveles insospechados, dando en consecuencia gritos de los desesperados digimon, los cuales intentaron salvarse de la cacería del dragón carmesí, que llegaron a los confines de otro mundo; un mundo muy susceptible a los cambios del Digital World.

Justo, cuando gritos de agonía llegaron, fue que el digivice pitó.


	2. La Marca de los Malditos I

**Digimon History**

**Capitulo I**

_El símbolo de los Malditos: el Sueño que tuvo la Luz._

Se sintió atrapada por una fuerza que escapaba de la comprensión humana, aunque no se sentía como la sensación que producía los seres malignos que habitaban en el Mar de las Tinieblas; su naturaleza era diferente, quizás de otro reino y, aun así, aun seguía conectado a los poderes de la oscuridad. En medio de esta vislumbró siete esferas de color: una roja, otra anaranjada, una amarilla, la siguiente azul, la de más abajo verde, la superior purpura y el final índigo; rodeados por dos brazos alargados, delgados y de apariencia putrefacta; cuyas manos eran adornadas por garras brillantes de color rojo escarlata.

Kari Kamilla, la niña humana que había sido bendecida con el don de la Luz, sintió un escalofrío referente a cada una de las siete esferas y los brazos de quien pretendía posesión sobre estas.

_Niña de la Luz, ven conmigo y demos fin a este sueño... _

Una voz escabrosa resonó en su cabeza, siendo perteneciente a las dos siniestras manos; no fue difícil de inferir, ya que ambas intentaron alcanzarla. Pero pasó algo que no se esperaba, al menos por parte de la siniestra entidad. La esfera de color rojo brilló de manera intensa, generando una reacción de dolor por parte de la criatura que se ocultaba dentro de las sombras impenetrables; acompañado con un chillido de dolor agudo, el cual hizo que la chica se tapara los oídos.

La sensación de escalofríos se había marchado, siendo reemplazado por su contraparte cálida.

Sus ojos enfocaron un nuevo lugar, un espacio blanco en su totalidad, con otras dos presencias a parte de ella. Un caballero de armadura blanca con capa y casco de color rojo, la cual cubría de forma protectora ante una presencia mucho más maléfica; parecía ser un centauro humano demoníaco, debido a las alas de murciélago en su espalda y las bocas repugnantes que sobresalieron de su primer par de piernas, el rostro era cubierto por una especie de máscara, dejando apenas visible sus boca (la cual exhibió un par de largos colmillos)

"¿Piensas revelarte en contra mía, caballero?"

Escuchó preguntar al monstruo, causando un entumecimiento en todo su cuerpo. La pudo reconocer como la presencia de las manos espeluznantes, de hecho, no hubo duda de que se trataban del mismo ser.

Y, por consiguiente.

_"Este caballero debe ser aquella esfera de color rojo"_

"El caballero que sirve a la luz sagrada de la Justicia nunca cederá ante la voz del Diablo" declaró el caballero, invocando, a su vez, una gran lanza blanca, al estilo medieval.

En respuesta, el demonio vampiro se mofo "No ha pasado mas de dos días y ya te crees como cualquiera de esos digimon pretenciosos, un Royal Knight; supongo que ahora me dirás que tu fidelidad está con aquella deidad de Luz, razón por la cual proteges a esta chiquilla" levantaba su mano, invocando una especie de cristal que se extendió en todas partes de la blanca habitación.

Kari se abrazó al cuerpo del caballero, sintiendo que si tocaba a cualquiera de esos cristales, sería su perdición.

"Solo quiero salvar el DigiMundo, mi hogar"

El gran demonio pareció mostrarse sorprendido, aunque sea por unos segundos, mas, luego, mostró en su rostro una sonrisa retorcida.

"Caballero, no eres más que el producto de un mal sueño. ¿No sería mejor si me entregases a la niña? Al menos el sufrimiento de esta, a la que ustedes llaman vida, terminaría... No más amargos sueños, no más seres perdidos como tú"

"¡Cállate!"

Kari sintió un profundo dolor dentro de ese caballero, aquel dolor que impulso a ese digimon a atacar al gran demonio, usando su lanza y un escudo que apareció después. Entonces ambas fuerzas combatieron, creando grandes destrozos por todo el lugar; el espacio blanco se quebraba a medida que se producía cada choque, rompiéndose como si de vidrio se tratara. El caballero de la capa roja era poderoso, ella podía sentirlo, pero, desafortunadamente, el demonio vampiro lo era aun más; pronto ya se encontraba capturado en medio de esos cristales.

"No pudo darme el lujo de perderme a uno de los Siete. Mas no creo que tu rebeldía sea un problema, después de todo estás siguiendo el digno ejemplo de tu antecesor; y aunque tu mente esté corrompida, no hay nada que impida que una mente dañada se pueda arreglar"

El caballero forcejeaba pero, entre más se moviera, con más fuerza los cristales le aprisionaban. La Bestia maligna se acercaba con su mano, brillando de esta un color purpura, acercándola a la cabeza del caballero.

_"El me salvó" _fue lo que pensaba Kari en ese momento _"El pudo haber escapado de ese monstruo y dejarme a su merced y, aun así, el decidió protegerme. Podría correr, no podría dejarle solo después de lo que hizo por mí" _contrario a lo que deseaba el caballero y, razón por la cual, se reveló ante el demonio vampiro, Kari corrió en la dirección en la cual estaban los combatientes; el demonio observaba este hecho con una sonrisa mientras el caballero digimon mostraba horror.

"¿Qué crees que haces? Vete de aquí" gritó aquel digimon.

_"No puedo dejarle solo"_

"¡Estás haciendo lo que el Diablo quiere! Si el obtiene el poder de la luz, no habrá nada que pueda ser salvado"

Pero Kari hacía oídos sordos, aunque supiera que, en el fondo, ese caballero tenía razón. Continuó corriendo hacia esos dos a pesar de las protestas del caballero.

_"No puedo dejarle solo. Aunque fuera inútil, aunque no tuviera a Gatomon conmigo.." _sin saberlo, una luz rosada brotó de su pecho, tomando la forma del Emblema de la Luz. El señor oscuro sentía aquella luz como radiación funesta, lo cual hacía brotar humo de cada extremidad y protuberancia de su cuerpo, arrancando chillidos y bramidos de dolor y frustración de su parte. Por otro lado, los cristales comenzaban a desintegrarse a medida que la chica avanzó; como consecuencia, el Caballero se liberó, sintiendo como una nueva fuerza le renovaba.

"¡Maldición!" gritó el demonio oscuro.

"No puedo permitirme dejar escapar a uno de los Pecados"

El caballero digimon ignoró los gritos de frustración del demonio, dedicándole no más una gélida mirada.

"Has caído muy bajo al creer que la luz serviría a tus propósitos. Fracasaste en aquel entonces y fracasarás siempre" entonces, apunto el filo de su enorme lanza a la garganta del gran monstruo adolorido "Como la fuente del mal, es mi deber erradicarte"

Mas el gran demonio se burló de aquellas amenazas.

"¿Erradicarme? ¿A mi? Al señor del Área Oscura; no me hagan reír. Mientras exista la oscuridad en este mundo y anide en cada corazón, yo nunca desapareceré, jamás seré destruido por un ser tan pretencioso como tú"

"¡La Voluntad del Diablo jamás prevalecerá!"

Y con el grito de guerra del caballero, atravesó justo el corazón del oscuro del monstruo. Se creó una explosión de humo negro y espeso, el cual se expandió a todas partes hasta desaparecer por completo, o eso creyó el digimon que luchaba por la justicia.

"¡Cuidado!" gritó Kari.

Pero era demasiado tarde, ni siquiera corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas; no es que pudiera hacer mucho en esos momentos. Impotente vio como una mano fantasma apuñaló a su salvador por la espalda, llevándose algo con él. Entonces, el símbolo que era compuesto por un triangulo negro boca abajo, unido a sus vértices otros tres triángulos, desapareció de su pecho (donde había estado gravado hasta aquel momento).

Los ojos de aquel digimon se volvieron opacos, progresivamente, hasta desaparecer; tal como la marca. Su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse en pequeñas partículas, como cascarón vació, dejando al descubierto la figura de un niño; probablemente, de su misma edad. Kari apenas si llegó para atraparlo. Al menos evitó que se golpeara la cabeza y, por algunos segundos, encontró paz en medio de esa batalla tan extraña.

* * *

Recordaba un dolor agudo atravesar su pecho, como si alguien arrancara una parte importante de él; ahora se sentía incompleto. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, sintiendo unas manos cálidas sostenerle, por curiosidad, abrió los ojos para ver de quien se trataba. Se encontró con una niña de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana, sintió sus mejillas arder reconociendo que esa chica era alguien bastante lindo; le hacía pensar en que hace, no mucho, se encontró en una situación similar pero, aunque lo intentara, no era capaz de recordarlo.

"¿Estás bien?"

Le preguntó ella.

"Yo... am.. bueno" Al parecer, no era muy bueno hablando con las mujeres.

Mas no hubo tiempo para responder al escuchar una risa diabólica solo poco tiempo después, casi podía sentirse la atmósfera pesada en el lugar.

_Lo ves, incluso desde tu propia oscuridad, lo que niegas de ti mismo; nunca podrás vencerme, tu nunca lograrás ganarme _

Un fuerte dolor agudo atravesó su cabeza y, con el grito de horror de la chica linda, cada vez más tenue, su mundo se desvaneció.

* * *

Era el amanecer en el mundo Digital, el sol comenzaba a asomarse entre las montañas, desplazando la luna perenne de la noche; el cielo tomaba una coloración anaranjada que tiempo después sería reemplazado por el inmenso azul claro. La oscuridad del tiempo nocturno a medida que salía el sol y, con ello, una sombra oscura, maliciosa, que dejaba un digi-huevo entre las cunas que habitaron la ciudad del Inicio.

Elecmon, inconsciente de la amenaza, salió de la guardería, como de costumbre, a recolectar la pesca del día; aprovechando que los peces aun se encontraban adormilados, aprovechando su captura.

El digi-huevo dejado por la misteriosa entidad comenzó a cobrar conciencia tan solo poco segundos después.

_"¿Dónde estoy yo? ¿Por qué todo es tan oscuro? ¿Quién soy yo?" _

La voluntad hizo más preguntas, pero todas giraron en torno a esas tres preguntas; preguntas que la siniestra presencia, que había dejado el huevo en su cuna, respondió.

_Eres el dolor y la desdicha que arranqué del muchacho. Tu eres algo que no debió haber existido._

El primer sentimiento, fue la primera oscuridad que recorrió su ser.

_"No debí... haber... existido" _las palabras le dolían y le atemorizaban. Se sentía despreciado y, con un grito de dolor, los pensamientos más tristes y letárgicos vinieron a su cabeza; dando sentido a las palabras del Mal que hablaba en el interior de su alma. Una existencia que nunca debió haber sido, eso era lo que era él, destinado a la infelicidad y eso fue algo que transformó su inicial temor y soledad en ira desenfrenada.

_"Yo nunca... nunca... tu nunca me dirás que soy o debo ser" _

El pensamiento se tornó mucho más oscuro conforme a que su poder crecía. Pronto, se había hecho tan fuerte como para romper el cascaron y evolucionar, casi al instante, usando como fuente todos los sentimientos negativos que existieron en el Digital World. Los digimon bebes sintieron la terrible amenaza crecer dentro de la cuna y, sabiendo el destino que les aguardaba si se quedaban en ese lugar, corrieron en distintas direcciones, alejándose del digimon que pronto renacería.

Un gran torbellino de fuego emergió, consumiendo toda la luz y la vida que se encontraba alrededor, con el objetivo de convertirlo todo en un Infierno.

_"Si yo no estoy destinado a la felicidad, entonces nadie lo estará" _

Y, con un rugido, salió de entre las llamas Megidramon, el dragón maldito.

**Continuará...**


End file.
